Friends shouldnt keep secrets
by ChrisesCHIK
Summary: This story is unlike the other Lizzie McGuire stories ... lets just say there very deseptive ... these friend should never have been
1. How the story begins

Lizzie PHONE!!Shouted Matt ... he would usually be listening on the other line but he had more important things to do ... like meet with his girlfriend.   
THANKS!Lizzie Yelled back loudly.  
  
"HeLLo ... Lizzie Here"  
"HeY Liz it's Gordo"  
"HeY Gordo ... wuts on your mind?"  
"ohh nothing ... I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight?"  
"Umm OK hold on i'll ask my parents"  
MOM CAN I GO HANG OUT WITH GORDO?Yelled Lizzie from here room  
UMM OK BUT JUST MAKE SURE YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU GO!  
OK MOM THANKS LOTS!!  
"Hey Gordo they said yes"  
"Ok well you can come over at like 7:30 OK"  
"KK BYE"  
  
Lizzie wondered what he had planned for then to do. It was different now because both her and Gordo were fighting with Miranda. She sorta missed Miranda but she knew that she could never forgive her for what she did   
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::.  
FLASH BACK  
.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::.  
  
Lizzie was at a party. She was feeling kind of weird but she had to look for her date (Ethan) and Miranda becase they all went there together and she really wanted to go home.  
  
Lizzie walked all though the house. By this time she was practicly going to colaspse ... she didn't know what was happening. The only thing she had eaten or drink was that punch that Miranda had given her. It couldn't be and why would she do that? It's not like she wanted to take advantage of her.   
  
She than gazed into a room. She could kind of see two people on a bed making out. The girl had black hair from what she could tell and the guy had ... OMG IT WAS ETHAN AND MIRANDA! Lizzie could feel tears coming to her eyes and her knees getting weak. How could Miranda do this to he??!! The drugs that Miranda had slipped in her drink were totally setting in ... Lizzie colasped.   
  
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::.  
END FLASHBACK  
.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::. 


	2. confrontation

Lizzie got dressed in her Black Flame shirt and than to top it off she put on her Glittery Red Pants. After making sure she look perfect (or what she tought was perfect) she head out the door to walk to Gordo's house. It was only a few blocks away and she was use to the walk. She still wished that she had a car but she was 15 and she doubted that her parents would pay that much for insurence.  
  
She finally got to GORDO's house. Lizzie stepped up to the door and rang the door bell. Mrs.Gordon came to the door.   
"Hello Lizzie ... GORDO is in his room "  
"Thank you Mrs.Gordon"  
  
Lizzie walked up the stairs. She Opened the door ... only to find Miranda already there hanging out with Gordo ... they were watching Cribs.  
"What the hell is she doing here??"  
"I told her to come over ... i thought that you two could patch things up ... well im going into the next room so that you two can talk"  
Gordo got up and went into the next room ... Lizzie heard him flip on the t.v.  
There was a 1 minute silence and then Miranda started to talk  
"Yea Lizzie ... i'm really sorry and i wasn't the one who put that in your punch"  
"Right Miranda ... you know what for some reason I dont really believe you"  
"I swear ... I wouldn't do that and if i did were would i get that kinda stuff to put in your drink HUH"  
"Well if you didn't than who did??"  
"I don't know ... I had Ethan to go get punch because I had to go to the bathroom"  
"Oh well that doesn't explain you and ethan ... how could you go behind my back like that ... I trusted you and you do that to me ... you shouldn't even be considered a friend!"  
Lizzie bursted out crying and ran down the stairs and out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached her house and even then she still ran up to her room. Lizzie jumped on her bed and burried her face in her soft pillow. She could never forgive Miranda for what she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
BACK AT GORDO'S HOUSE  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Gordo heard Lizzie run out he went into his room to see what had happened.   
"Miranda ... what'd you say to her?"  
"I apologized! She's just messed up"  
"O well at least i tryed"  
"Well Lizzie is just that way ... there's nothing we can do about it"  
  
Miranda looked down. She noticed that Gordo had taken off his shirt ... Gordo had a six pack , she never knew he was that muscular. Miranda couldn't believe she was actually thinking that Gordo was pretty hott.   
  
Gordo noticed her staring at him. He wished he could tell Miranda his true fellings for her but he knew that she would think it was gross or something like that. Miranda looked up and smiled at him. She could tell that Gordo noticed her looking at his six pack ... she wondered if he could tell that she liked him. They looked into each other's eyes and then drew into a kiss. They got really into it and Miranda couldn't believe that it was happening. Right as Gordo started frenching her they heard a the door open and someone scream. 


	3. The Fight

Lizzie screamed and tryed to run away. Before she could Gordo grabed her arm.  
"Lizzie wait!"  
"Let me go Gordo" The harder she struggled the harder his grip got on her arm.  
"No Lizzie ... you've done enough running away for today."  
"Let me fucking go Gordo ... I don't want to talk to you or the hore over there ever!"  
"Lizzie it was a one time thing ... we were just caught up in the moment"Miranda cut in.  
Gordo's grip lightened as soon as he heard Miranda say that."You know what Miranda fuck off" Lizzie screamed as she sqeezed out of Gordo's hand.  
  
"A one time thing!"Gordo yelled.  
"Yea it's not like we like each other or anything and it wasn't going to get serious"  
"I thought we had something going but ovously I was wrong!"  
"Gordo you kno what ... we've know each other to long to long"  
"Miranda you know what ... get the hell out of my house!"  
  
Miranda left Gordo's house leavng a very pissed off Gordo behind. The goup all had went there seperate ways for the first time since they were 5.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
Lizzie left her house not thinking about her two former best friends. School went on as normal until Break. She walked though the halls ... she spotted Miranda. Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes Miranda was hanging out with ... KATE. When she passed her , Miranda gave Lizzie a dirty look.   
  
"Hello McGuire!"Kate said to Lizzie in a rude voice as always.  
"What do you want Kate?"  
"Oh i just noticed that you were a loner today o how sad ... NOT"  
"Kate i just noticed that you have a lil hore fallowing in you foot steps"  
"We are not Hores see your the only hore round' here ... come on Miranda let's go before she trys to make us hoes"  
  
Kate and Miranda left right as the bell rung. Lizzie headed to her 3rd period class. She felt like crying but she couldn't and wouldn't let Kate or Miranda get to her.  
  
HeY Peeplz PLZ reveiw my STORY ... don't be afraid to give me suggestions for future chapters of things i need to work on ... thanx LOTZ 


End file.
